


Danger Hidden Film

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	Danger Hidden Film

Danger Hidden Film

 

“羽风君，虽然现在已经很好了，但果然还是要更性感一点才行啊。”

四周静悄悄的，补光灯晃在头顶让人产生了一种恍惚的错觉，羽风薰半躺在台球桌上，耳边传来导演的叮嘱。镜头从他一侧垂下的手臂开始推进，像是抚摸着身体一般，逐渐拉高到半空，此时羽风薰的另一只手被要求搭在领口，那里有刚被扯开的白色领结，还有若隐若现的半片锁骨。

连呼吸的节奏都透露着魅力的男人，导演却仍不满足地摇头。总觉得缺点什么一样，充满魅力又不足够性感，与想要的效果仅仅差了一步，就在镜头下显出了几分索然无味。

这是有名的品牌发来的广告offer，作为一出道就备受瞩目的新人，羽风薰被指名为其新的领结系列产品拍摄CM。其实前半部分的拍摄都很顺利，为了突出优雅和性感的主题，CM的背景被安排在了桌球馆内。羽风薰对桌球轻车熟路，不管是定格摆姿势还是要求打几杆记录特写都完成的非常到位，原本也应该是这样顺利的，却在最后的最后遇上了难题。

时间一分一秒的流逝，新的成片导演却仍不满意。在短暂的休息间歇羽风薰瞥见球馆角落站了一个熟悉的身影，他再看看表，原来已经深夜一点了。

最终导演拍板决定整个拍摄组下个星期再拍一次，等到staff陆陆续续收拾东西散场，角落里的身影才动了动往羽风薰的方向走来。

“零君，久等了吧。”

薰有些抱歉，他拎起自己装满杂物的袋子正准备迎着零的脚步一起离开，却在下一秒被按住了手腕。

朔间零对他笑了笑，在羽风薰疑惑的眼神里凑到他耳边低声说，“让吾辈来教薰君如何性感吧。”

这个动作其实很随意，他一边说着，一边若无其事的接过薰手里的袋子。旁边却还是传来了女性staff的轻声尖叫，朔间零看向发声的来源，只见是一个小姑娘通红了脸不停地在鞠躬道歉，紧接着他只是慢慢伸出食指在嘴边轻轻比划了两下，就拉着羽风薰的手在小姑娘愣住的表情里偷偷溜走了。

朔间零本来就是晚上比较精神，羽风薰想，来接自己辛苦工作的搭档理所应当。更何况...更何况两个人其实有越过搭档以外更加亲密的关系。

羽风薰躺在床上，满脑子还是刚才那句耳边传来的什么性感的话，麻麻痒痒的搔在他的耳垂。朔间零却是站着的，他想要接吻的时候就弯下身子轻轻地啄羽风薰的嘴唇，像是故意的一般不会用舌头撬开牙齿，像往常一样长驱直入搅合的一塌糊涂。

在很久之后羽风薰才反应过来，所谓的教导其实早已经开始。他只是觉得脑子晕乎乎的热气都浮在脸上，下半身被强制顶弄，因为姿势的关系被进入的很深，轻微的疼痛只换来敷衍的安抚，每当他开口求饶，却又被恶劣的擦过敏感点，只能变成一连串呜咽的呻吟。  
“慢.....啊，慢一点......啊”

前面的东西胀得生疼，却没有得到任何安抚的意思。反而被零钳制着手腕交叠在腹部，连最后推阻的抵挡都做不到。羽风薰下意识觉得不妙，朔间零仿佛认定了要先让他失去理智，然后连他的精神都要夺走。

激烈地抽插持续了很久，羽风薰的下半身软成了一滩水，翘起的前端憋不住一样一小股一小股流出透明的液体。他死死地咬住嘴唇，眼泪却忍不住，眼前的一切都变成朦胧的色块，连朔间零的脸都看不清，尽管如此身体还在恬不知耻的索求，尽乎抽筋的大腿不断地摩擦着零的腰腹，妄图得到更多的爱抚。

恍惚间朔间零似乎松开了钳制着他的手，又俯下身迎合他的请求，一点点慢慢舔过嘴唇和口腔内壁，用最温柔的方式勾起羽风薰的舌头，连彼此交换的唾液都咽下。有那么一瞬羽风薰呆呆地看见上方朔间零滚动的喉结，下一秒就被耳垂处的刺痛感拉回了现实。

“薰君...现在，在台球上。”

朔间零说这话也没有很余裕，哽在一半继续又添了几分性感。羽风薰却像被电击了一般突然弹了起来，紧接着他马上意识了什么一样拼命抗拒着，只是这时朔间零已经把整个上半身都压在了他身上，任凭羽风薰怎么反抗也只能被动承受着。即使晃动腰肢也只会被更深的入侵，即使闭上眼睛也能听到温情的细语。

朔间零的手抚上他的，又不抓住。只是摩擦在大拇指靠近虎口的位置，皮肤的摩擦一点都不疼痛，羽风薰却像针扎般难受，更准确一点的说法是每一次摩擦都带起细微的电流，他完全知道朔间零在干什么了。

那是打桌球调整球杆的位置！

现在他半躺在床上，和最后一幕导演要求的姿势简直一模一样，除了大腿被整个抬起压在胸前，整个人被操的一塌糊涂之外。

尽管知道这一切都是虚假的语言，羽风薰还是渐渐陷入其中，甚至产生了身下是粗糙桌球台面的错觉。与被褥不同的粗糙台面摩擦着他的脊背，那是难以忍耐的疼痛，无意识的逃避让羽风薰抬起腰，直直被撞在了敏感点上。

高昂的尖叫声再也忍不住，往下是疼痛的来源，往上是欢愉的地狱。拇指被摩擦的触感甚至让他产生了被击打的错觉，事实或许更加激烈，一切都在天旋地转，直到最后变成空白。

 

........

 

 

一周之后。

CM的录制最终以超乎寻常的顺利结束。


End file.
